The Demon Within
| number = 10 | image = File:The Demon Within.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 9, 1998 | director = Atsuko Tanaka | writer = Rusti Bjornhoel Stan Berkowitz | story = | teleplay = | music = Shirley Walker | previous1 = Mean Seasons | next1 = Over the Edge | previous2 = Old Wounds | next2 = Legends of the Dark Knight }} :"Gone. Gone the form of man, rise the demon Etrigan!" ::- Jason Blood The Demon Within is an episode of The New Batman Adventures. It is notable for introducing the iconic comic book character Etrigan and his human host, Jason Blood; as well as their long-time adversary Klarion, the witch-boy. This would be their only appearance on the series and the inclusion of these characters has been often considered a homage to legendary comic book creator Jack Kirby. "The Demon Within" is the 18th produced episode and the 10th episode aired of "TNBA". Plot Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake attend an auction house in Gotham. Tim sees another boy there, and approaches him, asking the boy if his parents dragged him there too. He coldly tells Tim that he's there alone. Tim reaches towards the cat in the boy's arms to pet it, but the cat swipes at his hand, and Tim quickly pulls away. The auction begins, and the boy, who the auctioneer recognizes as Klarion, bids on the first item, Morgaine's branding iron. Jason Blood, who is also attending the auction, bids a higher bid on the iron. Klarion bids again, and so does Jason. The bidding war continues, until Klarion bids too high for Jason to counter. Bruce stands up, and bids $1,000,000 on the item, infuriating Klarion, who doesn't counter. After the auction, Bruce collects the iron and pays for it, when he and Tim are approached by Jason Blood. Bruce introduces Jason to Tim, and the two begin catching up. Klarion approaches them, and ominously threatens Bruce to enjoy the branding iron while he can. Moments later at Blood's apartment, Tim finds a bust of the head of a creature, and Jason tells Tim that it's the head of Merlin's demon, Etrigan. Tim sees something on the other side of the bust, and turns it around. On the back half is Jason Blood's face. Tim says that it looks like blood, but that would be impossible since Blood would have to be hundreds of years old. Teekl, Klarion's cat, sneaks in through the open window and and picks up the branding iron in it's mouth. However, as he turns to leave through the window, the iron accidentally bumps one of Jason's test tubes, and all three of them turn to see Teekl with the iron in it's mouth. Bruce runs towards the cat, and snatches the iron out of it's mouth. Teekl transforms into a female were-cat, and slashes Bruce with her claws. As Bruce tries to hold his own against the demonic entity, Jason realizes that Bruce won't last for much longer. Jason recites the poem, and summons the Demon Etrigan. Etrigan lunges at the cat, while dodging it's claws. During their fight, Etrigan knocks the cat backwards, and retrieves the iron. However, Jason's chemicals were spilled during the fight, and Teekl, grabs a gas lantern from Jason's shelf, and tosses it onto the floor, igniting the carpet in flames. Etrigan tells Teekl that there will be a reckoning, and then he runs into the flames, and returns with Bruce and Tim. Teekl uses the distraction to safely escape with the iron. Etrigan reverts back to Jason Blood, who helps heal Tim and Bruce's wounds. Meanwhile, Teekl returns to Klarion's home, and gives her master the iron. Klarion begins using his magic on the iron, casting a spell that separates Etrigan from Jason Blood. The mark of the iron brand begins to glow on Etrigan's forehead, who is commanded to leave. Bruce grabs Etrigan's shoulder and asks him what's going on, but Etrigan just tells him that his new master is waiting, and throws Bruce into a bookshelf, before leaving. Etrigan makes his way to Klarion's home, where the witch-boy begins controlling Etrigan using the iron. He takes Etrigan into the streets, and forces him to cause a panic in the city for his enjoyment, until they're suddenly interrupted by Batman, who tries to take the iron from Klarion. The witch-boy uses a spell on Batman, and spikes begin growing out of Bruce's body. Back in Blood's apartment, Jason is rapidly aging, his immortality having left him when Etrigan left his body. Jason and Tim watch the fight through a crystal ball, and Jason casts a spell which removes the spikes from Batman. Klarion uses another spell on Bruce, and turns his arms and legs into tree branches. Bruce smacks the boy with one of his branch arms, and sends the boy stumbling backward. Jason uses another spell, and returns Bruce's limbs to normal. Klarion commands Etrigan to kill Batman, and Etrigan charges at the Caped Crusader. Jason uses a duplication spell, and several Batmen appear all around Etrigan. Etrigan blasts the duplicate Batmen with his eye-beams, but Klarion notices the real one fleeing down an alley. He commands Etrigan to follow the real one, but the other duplicates get in his way. Etrigan uses his eye-beams on the duplicates, and continues down the alley after Batman. Batman hides around a corner, and Jason uses a spell on Batman to make him blend in with the wall. Etrigan checks the corner, and moves on, satisfied that Batman isn't there. As soon as he leaves, the spell ends, and the camouflage leaves Batman. Klarion, angry at Etrigan for losing Batman, sends him to Jason's apartment to kill Jason, so that he will not be able to help Batman anymore. Jason sees this in the crystal ball, and he has Tim spread a bottle of blue powder in a circle around them. Jason uses a spell, and a force field forms from the powder. Etrigan arrives at the apartment and attempts to break the barrier. Jason, who is still aging, collapses from exhaustion. The force field weakens, and Etrigan breaks the field so that he can come through. Back in the alley, Batman catches the unaware Klarion off guard and steals the brand from him. Batman casts a spell to counter Klarion's and Jason Blood is merged with Etrigan once again. Having recovered his powers, Etrigan and Tim leave to assist Batman. Enraged, Klarion intends to lash out against Batman using all his magical might, but right before his attack could reach the Dark Knight, Etrigan and Robin arrive and thanks to the Demon's powers, Klarion is defeated. Etrigan casts a spell and informs Batman that he will take Klarion to "his room" as punishment. Batman and Robin decide not to discuss the events of that night and moments later, Jason Blood is back in his apartment, reading near the fireplace while Klarion is locked inside Blood's crystal ball. Cast Notes & Trivia * During Etrigan's attack on Gotham, there are a couple of easter eggs of importance: :* The "Kirby Cake Company" is a direct homage and reference to Jack Kirby, creator of Etrigan and Klarion. :* The movie "Devastator 3", seems to spin its title from the Terminator movie franchise. Also, the star-of-the-movie's name, Donald Shaltenpepper, is a clear spin on Arnold Schwarzenegger, star of the first three installments in the "Terminator" franchise. * This is one of the few episodes of TNBA that was not included in any cutscene for the videogame Batman: Gotham City Racer. :* Batman: The Animated Series, Volume Four :* Batman: The Complete Animated Series Gallery DW 01 - Jason Blood.jpg DW 02 - Bruce.jpg DW 03 - Jason Bruce.jpg DW 04 - Klarion.jpg DW 05 - Etrigan.jpg DW 06 - Room.jpg DW 07 - Klarion.jpg DW 08 - Separate.jpg DW 09 - Etrigan.jpg DW 10 - Jason Blood.jpg DW 11 - Etrigan.jpg Dw 12 - Klarion and Etrigan.jpg DW 13 - Kirby.png DW 14 - Batman.jpg DW 15 - Klarion.jpg DW 16 - Batman.jpg DW 17 - Witch Boy.jpg DW 18 - Spell.jpg DW 19 - Spiked Bat.jpg DW 20 - Wooden Bat.jpg DW 21 - Etrigan Klarion.jpg DW 22 - Disco Party.jpg DW 23 - Batmen.jpg DW 24 - Etrigan.jpg DW 25 - Old Jason.jpg DW 26 - Klarion.jpg DW 27 - Etrigan.jpg DW 28 - Batman.jpg DW 29 - Attack.jpg DW 30 - Heroes.jpg DW 31 - Klarion.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Shirley Walker Category:Character Debut Episodes